


«Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, youtubers au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: Кит и Лэнс — знаменитые Ютуберы, которые, как и их друзья, снимают популярные видео. Хоть они и считают друг друга в некотором смысле "соперниками", на самом деле они невероятно близки. Настолько близки, что втайне встречаются и постоянно намекают о своих отношениях поклонникам, которые отчаянно хотят видеть их вместе.





	«Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boyfriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733049) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379/14544698

**Аллура** @princessallura  
  
 _Только что сняла «Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом» с @shiro. Было очень весело! <3<3<3_  
  
 **Клэнс — реален** @klancefan1  
  
 _Жду тот день, когда Лэнс & Кит снимут эти чертовы «Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом»._  
  
 **< 3** @klancearegay  
  
 _@klancefan1, жизка, но в то же время я пока что не готова умирать._  
  
 **Верю, что Клэнс случится** @_klance  
  
 _@klancefan1, @klancearegay, когда-нибудь наш клэнс станет правдой, ребзи, вы только верьте._

  
  


***

 

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Привет, ребята, я собираюсь стать частью большого сегмента «Ночное Развлечение» о восходящих звездах Ютуба. Зацените!  
  
 _Ретвитнул Кит Когане._

 

***

  
— Я здесь с Лэнсом МакКлейном, который на Ютубе больше известен как «Современный Ланселот». Он является одним из нескольких восходящих звезд интернета, с которыми мы имеем удовольствие пообщаться сегодня. Лэнс, что ты чувствуешь по поводу всей этой славы?  
  
— Ну, если быть честным, то я бы сказал, что я в полном восторге. Я начал снимать видео, потому что хотел показать другим парням, что ухаживать за собой и относиться к себе как девушки — совершенно нормально и естественно. Я люблю хорошие маски для лица, и мне совершенно не стыдно. Но я правда никогда не думал, что соберу такую аудиторию, которая есть у меня сейчас.  
  
— Хотя, стоит признать, что большая часть твоей аудитории женского пола, нежели мужского, я правильно понимаю?  
  
— Среди моих фанатов балансируют оба пола, но, да, меня больше смотрят девушки, чем парни, хотя я не очень задумываюсь над терминами. У меня множество преданных фанатов, и я люблю их всех. Они многое дали мне.  
  
— По сути, именно из-за них у тебя работа твоей мечты.  
  
— Да, определенно. У меня есть высшее образование и все такое, но, когда я заканчивал колледж, у меня было ровно ноль предложений работы и большой долг. И, пока на Фейсбуке постоянно всплывали объявления о том, как заработать, у меня было достаточно денег, чтобы жить с комфортом, и я с успехом погасил долг.  
  
— Снимать видео — это гораздо больше, чем просто включить камеру и записывать себя, правильно?  
  
— О, намного больше! Вам многое понадобится, чтобы снять хорошее видео. Нужно вложить много денег на качественное оборудование, освещение, микрофоны и множество технических вещей, которые могут понадобится. Я не просто нажимаю кнопку записи и загружаю видео напрямую. Это долгий и нудный процесс. Люди думают, что работа на Ютубе — это предел мечтаний, самый быстрый способ заработать известность, но мне понадобилось много лет, чтобы на меня обратили внимание. Я просто не сдавался, продолжал работать и улучшать себя — и вот, сегодня я здесь.  
  
— И твои поклонники, наверное, очень благодарны за то, что ты не опустил руки, иначе у них не было бы тебя.  
  
— Да, наверное.  
  
— Итак, давай поговорим о тебе и твоем коллеге — ютубере Ките Когане. Ты знал, что ваши фанаты хотят, чтобы вы встречались?  
  
— Да, но, справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что множество фанатов также хотят видеть меня с другими моими друзьями. Такое постоянно случается в интернете.  
  
— Как ты к этому относишься?  
  
— Я не против. Если думать о том, что мы хорошо смотримся вместе, приносит им счастье, то клево, пусть развлекаются. Пока они воспринимают это не всерьез. И, если бы мы на самом деле встречались, я надеюсь, что фанаты уважали бы нашу личную жизнь. Потому что, каким бы открытым я ни был, я бы хотел многое оставить при себе.  
  


***

  
— И теперь я с Китом Когане — еще одной восходящей звездой на Ютубе под ником «Когане». Кит, скажи, как ты относишься к своему успеху?  
  
— Наверное, я не ожидал его, это уж точно. Я просто выкладывал видео, чтобы показать моему брату…  
  
— Который так же, как и ты, Ютубер, правильно?  
  
— Да, у него совместный канал с его девушкой. Но я просто выкладывал видео, чтобы показать ему, как идут дела у меня в колледже. Хотя многие не постеснялись толкнуть напыщенную речь о том, что я исследую криптиды вместо того, чтобы делать домашнее задание. И вот однажды я выложил в сеть кавер, чтобы отправить его моей маме, но каким-то образом видео набрало тысячи просмотров. Я до сих пор не знаю почему.  
  
— Ну, у тебя большой талант.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— И у тебя очень интересная история! Тебя усыновили, да?  
  
— Ну, вроде того. Я стал сиротой в довольно раннем возрасте и скитался между различными семьями, когда был ребенком. Людей, которых я теперь называю своими родителями, я знал всю свою жизнь, однако усыновили они меня только в пятнадцать лет. Юридически — да, думаю, можно сказать, что они усыновили меня, но я оставил свою фамилию. Я не особо задумываюсь над этим, они всегда были для меня семьей.  
  
— Я уверена, что ты являешься вдохновением для многих детей, которые ищут себе семью.  
  
— Если моя история сможет кому-то помочь, хоть самую малость, я буду рад.  
  
— А теперь о твоей карьере. У тебя очень много поклонников. Хотя, должна заметить, тебя смотрят те же люди, что и другого ютубера.  
  
— Вы о Лэнсе?  
  
— Да, кажется, многие из ваших зрителей думают, что вы встречаетесь.  
  
— Мы с Лэнсом очень хорошие друзья. Я знаю, мы часто говорим, что мы соперники, но когда мы не конкурируем, то на самом деле неплохо ладим.  
  
— Но вы не встречаетесь.  
  
— Лично я думаю, что если бы это было правдой, то это бы никого не касалось. Да, Ютуб — моя работа, и я выкладываю на всеобщее обозрение большую часть своей жизни, но я также очень закрытый человек и есть детали, которыми я предпочел бы не делиться с моей аудиторией. Не сочтите за грубость, но я прошу относиться ко мне с уважением и понимать, что я не какая-то знаменитость — я такой же человек, как и все остальные.  
  
— Когда мы задали Лэнсу подобный вопрос, он дал довольно схожий ответ.  
  
— Ну, когда Лэнс МакКлейн не громкий и раздражающий, он может быть на удивление мудрым человеком.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь, что ваши фанаты хотят, чтобы вы были вместе?  
  
— Нет, ни капли. Пока они никого не обижают, то могут шипперить кого угодно. Я хочу сказать, что я в интернете очень отличаюсь от человека в реальной жизни, но я с легкостью могу отделять их. Все, чего я прошу, — это уважения, и я попытаюсь сделать то же самое в ответ.  
  


***

 

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
 _Привет, ребята, новое видео с прекрасной @princessallura! Экономные покупки!_  
  
 **Такаши Широгане** @shiro  
  
 _Снял офигенный коллаб с моим бро @kogane. Мы говорили об усыновлении, думаю, вам всем будет очень интересно!_  
  
 **Клэнс — реален** @klancefan1  
  
 _Заметили, как Лэнс & Широ сняли коллабы со вторыми половинками друг друга для канала @the Shallura? Ммммммм._  
  
 **< 3** @klancearegay  
  
 _Это буквально означает, что шаллура пригласили клэнс снять коллаб. ВОТ ЧТО ПРОИЗОШЛО._  
  
 **Верю, что Клэнс случится** @_klance  
  
 _Клэнс и Шаллура — как #цель в отношениях. Если они снимут коллаб вчетвером, омг, я умру._

 

***

  
  
Лэнс, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, читая различные твиты о себе. Видео, которое он только что выложил на канал, стояло на паузе, замерев на экране ноутбука. Парень снова воспроизвел его.  
  
— Привет, с вами ваш Современный Ланселот с особенным гостем — Аллурой! Сегодня мы будем показывать вам наши необычные покупки!  
  
— Знаешь, это моя футболка, — раздался голос за его спиной. Лэнс поднял глаза от экрана и улыбнулся своему парню. Кит скользнул руками по плечам шатена и перегнулся, чтобы посмотреть на ноутбук.  
  
— Я знаю. Я подумал, что будет весело, если кто-нибудь заметит.  
  
— Нравится же тебе дразнить, — он прижал поцелуй к виску Лэнса. Тот повернулся, чтобы словить губы Кита своими. Брюнет хмыкнул и наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в ответ. — Хочешь помочь мне снять мое новое видео? — спросил он. Парень с готовностью кивнул:  
  
— Конечно. Я знаю все твои любимые углы.  
  


***

  
Если бы несколько месяцев назад вы спросили у Лэнса, будет ли он когда-нибудь состоять в тайных отношениях с его «соперником», он, вероятно, упал бы в обморок — так сильно он бы смеялся. Честно говоря, они даже не считали себя полноценными соперниками, учитывая, что они снимали видео на совершенно разные темы. Лэнс был, скорее, гуру по образу жизни, чьи истории набирали множество просмотров. В то время как Кит был больше по теориям заговоров и время от времени выкладывал случайные каверы.  
  
Они познакомились во время одного коллаба («Вызов корице», где они обнаружили, как сильно они способны конкурировать друг с другом, но в то же время поняли, что обоюдно никогда в жизни больше не будут есть корицу), и это видео положило начало их совместному фандому. Откуда ни возьмись появились люди, отчаянно желающие, чтобы они были вместе, и, честно говоря… они хотели того же.  
  
Влечение началось не сразу. Ну, физически, да, они не могли отрицать, насколько привлекательными находили друг друга, но встречаться они начали намного позже. Сначала они подружились, сняли несколько коллабов, разожгли пожар под названием Клэнс до невероятных масштабов, потому что они знали, что люди хотели этого, и их просмотры взлетели до высоких пометок.  
  
Не то чтобы они делали все это ради каких-то там просмотров. Прилив подписчиков — лишь побочный эффект их взаимодействия. Им искренне нравилось снимать видео вместе, но, когда начались их отношения, они быстро решили, что эта часть жизни будет принадлежать только им одним.  
  


***

  
Они вошли в специально отведенную комнату Кита, в которой он снимал видео. Лэнс не раз пользовался этим помещением, когда ему не хотелось идти домой, только ради того чтобы снять жизненные истории. К тому же, ему нравилось наблюдать, как фанаты сходят с ума, пока остальные твердят им, что это всего лишь примитивный фон, который можно воспроизвести в любом месте. Ах, если бы они только знали, что это одна и та же комната.  
  
Кит настраивал пианино, пока Лэнс поправлял освещение. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и улыбнулись.  
  
— Тебе понравится, — заверил Кит, садясь на низкую скамейку и рассеяно пробегая пальцами по клавишам.  
  
— Неужели? — спросил Лэнс. Брюнет усмехнулся и кивнул на камеру. Парень нажал на кнопку и поднял большой палец, когда началась запись.  
  
— Итак, я подумывал о том, чтобы поделиться с вами одним кавером, — начал Кит, глядя в камеру. — Я просто… В последнее время я подсел на диснеевские фильмы, в основном потому, что кое-кто заставил меня, — он на долю секунды перевел взгляд на Лэнса, и этот мудак посмел дабнуть за кадром. Кит чуть не уронил нейтральное выражение лица, но он был бы никем, если бы не относился к созданию видео со всем профессионализмом. — У меня в голове застряла одна песня. Я надеюсь, она вам понравится, — парень плавно надавил на клавиши, улыбнувшись самому себе.  
  
—  _Не существует приз "за глупость"… Он был бы у меня тотчас. Мужчины все — сплошная тупость. Но это ничему не учит нас…_  — Лэнс невольно покраснел при зазвучавших словах. Когда они смотрели этот мультфильм, Кит тихо подпевал ему на ухо в такт песне, скользнув рукой под рубашку Лэнса. Стоит ли говорить, что фильм они так и не досмотрели?  
  
И голос Кита всегда оказывал на него такое влияние. Он был непритязательный, но такой красивый. Лэнс помнил, когда впервые услышал его звучание. Он зашел на канал этого Кита, у которого было огромное количество подписчиков, и послушал несколько каверов — просто чтобы знать, о чем говорят люди. Да, его видео по теориям заговора были немного странные (хотя теперь он без остановок мог слушать, как Кит часами говорит о Человеке-мотыльке, и выглядеть крайне заинтересованным, потому что он очень любил своего парня), но каверы — это совершенно другое дело.  
  
 _— По крайней мере вслух… я не скажу… что влюблена._  
  
— Ты мудак, — сообщил Лэнс, даже не останавливая запись. Кит рассмеялся. Он отредактирует эту часть позже. Парень отошел от пианино и выключил камеру. Лэнс приобнял его и притянул к себе. — И ты еще говоришь, что я люблю дразнить.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Но ты еще хуже!  
  
Кит закрыл ему рот, накрыв его своими губами. Лэнс растворился в поцелуе, углубляя его. Кит тихо заскулил, вцепившись руками в чужую рубашку. Звук, с которым их губы отсоединились, был слишком горячим как для их ушей.  
  
— Ты правда выложишь это? — шепотом спросил Лэнс.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Интернет взорвется.  
  
— Да.  
  


***

 

**Кит Когане** @kogane  
  
 _Новый кавер на моем канале. Надеюсь, он вам понравится._  
  
 **Ханк Гаррет** @hunkgarrett  
  
 _@kogane, ну ты даешь, Кит, какого черта! Ты очень хорош._  
  
 **Пидж Гандерсон** @pidgegun  
  
 _@kogane, что это за геятина???_  
  
 **Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
 _@kogane, @pidgegun, а мне понравилось._  
  
 _Ретвитнул Клэнс — реален, <3, Верю, что Клэнс случится, и 395 других._

  
  


***

  
— Хорошо, время «Вопрос-Ответ»! Я попросил, чтобы вы отправили мне вопросы, на которые я, понятное дело, буду отвечать. Дайте я залезу в Твиттер. Элиза хочет знать, сниму ли я когда-нибудь «Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом» с Китом.  
  


***

 

**Клэнс — реален** @klancefan1  
  
 _ВЫ ВИДЕЛИ ЭТО???? 4:32 МИНУТА В НОВОМ ВЛОГЕ ХАНКА! О БОЖЕ!_  
  
 **< 3** @klancearegay  
  
 _КЛЭНС РЕАЛЕН. КЛЭНС СЛУЧИЛСЯ. ТАК, НАРОД, УСПОКОЙТЕСЬ, БЛЯ! #умираю_  
  
 **Верю, что Клэнс случится** @_klance  
  
 _Я БУКВАЛЬНО РАСПЛАКАЛАСЬ МОЯ СЕМЬЯ ПРИШЛА ЧТОБЫ СПРОСИТЬ ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ЭТО ПРАВДА ПРОИЗОШЛО! #КЛЭНСРЕАЛЕН_

  
  


***

  
Телефон Кита разрывался. Ему пришлось выключить уведомления из Твиттера, потому что сотовый сходил с ума от постоянного звукового сигнала. Он видел неотредактированный оригинал влога Ханка, конечную версию которого у Кита не было возможности посмотреть, но главным образом потому, что он знал, что его ждет. Ханк снимал влог, когда они гуляли всей компанией. Кит открыл видео и быстро перемотал на тот момент, который был указан в твитте.  
  
И на заднем плане он четко увидел, как они с Лэнсом целуются.  
  
Он поставил видео на паузу и уперся на замершую картинку нечитаемым взглядом. Его телефон зажужжал, и он, не глядя нашарив его, зашел в групповой чат, который Лэнс создал еще давным-давно.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** хАНК какого черта?!  
  
 **пламенная_любовь_ханка:** КЛЯНУСЬ РЕБЯТА Я НЕ ЗАМЕТИЛ КОГДА РЕДАКТИРОВАЛ, Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЛ ЧТО ВЫ ОБЖИМАЕТЕСЬ В ОБЩЕСТВЕННОМ МЕСТЕ  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** мы поцеловались ОДИН раз  
  
 **маиинький_гений:** Я не вижу никакой проблемы.  
  
 **папа_друг:** Да, я тоже! Вы давно хотели признаться, разве нет?  
  
 **принцесса:** если честно, то я думаю, что это очень мило! И вы можете перестать скрываться!  
  
 **кораник:** Я согласен с Аллурой. По-моему, это хорошо.  
  
 **современный_ланселот:** КИТ ПОМОГИ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА  
  
Кит уставился на экран. В чате воцарилось затишье. Все ждали его ответа. Но он не хотел обсуждать это в групповом чате. Это слишком важно.  
  
 **когане:** Групповая встреча. У меня. Сейчас.  
  


***

  
Что происходит, когда в одной комнате собирают музыканта тире парня, помешанного на теориях заговора, гуру по образу жизни, двух влоггеров, геймера и монстра в области «сделай сам»? Ну, образовывается самая странная группа друзей во Вселенной.  
  
Лэнс все еще сходил с ума. Кит безучастно наблюдал, как тот ходит из стороны в сторону по периметру его гостиной и говорил, говорил, говорил о том, что Ханк лучше этого, Ханку нужно быть более осторожным, Ханк должен уделять больше внимания редактированию; пока сам виновник сия мероприятия виновато сидел на диване. Никто не идеален, каждый то и дело упускал некие мелочи в процессе редактирования. Кит на него не злился.  
  
— Почему ты так сердишься, Лэнс? Как я уже сказала, я не вижу проблемы. Какая разница? Зато вам не придется скрывать ваши отношения, — сказала Пидж, даже не отрываясь от своего телефона. Она следила за разворачивающимся на Твиттере хаосом с напряженным вниманием.  
  
— Да, Лэнс, ты должен радоваться! Если вы будете встречаться в открытую, вам не придется беспокоиться об оплошностях. Как думаешь, почему мы с Широ завели общий аккаунт? Потому что мы счастливы и гордимся нашими отношениями, — с мягкой улыбкой добавила Аллура. Широ кивнул, крепче сжимая плечо девушки и улыбаясь ей нежной и любящей улыбкой.  
  
— Я понимаю, но… — заведено начал Лэнс.  
  
— Но что? — встрял Кит, против воли чувствуя небольшой укол боли. — Почему обязательно должно быть какое-то «но»? Мы уже говорили о том, чтобы признаться, — и это чистая правда, они обсуждали такую возможность. Было немного утомительно хранить большой секрет, особенно когда они любили друг друга и планировали совместное будущее. Кит даже предложил Лэнсу переехать к нему, поскольку кубинец больше времени проводил в его квартире, чем сам законный хозяин.  
  
— Детка, я думал, мы хотели сделать это по-своему, — напомнил Лэнс.  
  
— Может, так будет легче, — пожал плечами Кит. — Теперь мы просто можем быть вместе.  
  
— Кит дело говорит, Лэнс. Вы можете вести себя так, будто ничего не изменилось, и вам не придется снимать какой-то большой анонс, — заметил Коран.  
  
— А может, я хотел анонс. Может, я с нетерпением ждал того дня, когда смогу сесть перед камерой и рассказать всем, что я по уши влюблен в Кита Когане!  
  
Все, даже Пидж, непроизвольно выдохнули звук умиления. Кит просто уставился на своего парня.  
  
— Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи, — прошептал он. — Ты не можешь делать это с моим сердцем, — Лэнс схватил лицо парня в свои ладони и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
— Снимите комнату, пожалуйста, — проворчала Пидж, но за ее словами не было никакого злого умысла.  
  


***

  
— Привет, ребята, с вами ваш Современный Ланселот и единственный и неповторимый Кит Когане!  
  
Кит улыбнулся, как только тот представил его.  
  
— Ты смешон.  
  
— Но ты единственный и неповторимый, — ответил Лэнс. — И угадайте что, ребята? Мы приготовили для вас кое-что особенное. Вы постоянно просили нас сделать это, и мы наконец-то решились, потому что это, ну, вполне уместно. Кит, окажешь мне честь?  
  
— Мы снимаем «Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом»! — объявил брюнет.  
  
— Вы все этого хотели, и вот, прошу любить и жаловать. У нас есть белые досточки, вопросы напечатаны и готовы к… тому, чтобы их пометили? Кит, удачи, чувак.  
  
Тот рассмеялся:  
  
— Тебе тоже удачи, Лэнс, — сказал он и, потянувшись, быстро поцеловал своего парня в губы. Они оба стремительно покраснели, но продолжили вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось, и перешли к заданиям в «Вопросы и Ответы с Бойфрендом».  
  
Они не могли дождаться, чтобы увидеть, как на самом деле взорвется интернет.


End file.
